Building It Up
by ShadowFox94
Summary: Gabe gets a visit from someone he never thought he'd see again. Part of my AU college series.
1. Chapter 1

It's been a while since I've posted (sorry). I had this story started, so I figured I'd put out this little intro. Unfortunately, I probably won't have more for a week or two due to finals. Sorry! The title is tentative, I just needed something to post.

**Disclaimer:** I do not, nor have I ever or unfortunately, will ever, own Supernatural. Or Tumblr.

* * *

"You know, Sammy, putting itching powder in someone's clothes only works when they have shame. I will gladly show off this god-like body to the student population." He stopped to pose, though there was no way Sam could see him. At another knock, Gabe continued, smirking, "I'm pretty sure that girl from Mythology took a picture… or ten. This body will soon be all over Tumblr."

He proceeded to shake his newly shower-washed hair as he walked towards the front door. "You're back a bit soon, though. Couldn't find your precious low fat, diet, calorie free, low sodium health drinks?" Still no response from Sam. Gabe sighed, grabbing the doorknob. "Your arms better be full of caffeine and sugar if you're gonna keep ignoring me, Sam-a-lam. I was just about to-"

Gabe stood frozen, clad only in a polka-dot towel, staring at the person behind the door. His face slowly drained of all color, and his golden eyes widened in what might've been horror. For once, the trickster was speechless.

"Hello, Brother."

* * *

**A/N:** An imaginary polka-dot towel if you can guess who's at the door. I'll try to update quickly, but like I said, finals.


	2. Chapter 2

I am so, so sorry with how late this is- I meant to post this weeks ago, but life said no. First I had finals (which, yay done with school till this fall), then my computer decides to die (the week of season finales, or course) and when I finally get it back, we have lightning storms. So, like I said, life didn't want me to post this.

Here is the long awaited, angst-y, brotherly one-shot. I've never written Luc(ifer) before- it was interesting, and he's probably very OOC. You've been warned. No beta, so all mistakes are mine.

**Disclaimer**: Nope, still don't own Supernatural. That would be that one guy who plays with our emotions and enjoys our tears.

* * *

"Hello, Gabriel." The blond man at the door shifted his weight from one jean-clad leg to the other. He absentmindedly fiddled with the pentagram charm hanging around his neck before letting it drop onto his black t-shirt again. "Long time no see."

Quickly trying to hide his shock and discomfort, Gabe stuttered, "Luc, wh-what…" He paused, collecting himself, and straightened to his less-than-impressive height. He mentally sighed at the fact his brother was _still_ a head taller than him. "Why are you here, Luc? Last I heard, _three years ago_," he glared, "you were out in New York condemning the masses. Or ruling a cult bent on world domination if you listen to Michael's opinion." Gabe smirked, though it fell far from the mark. Exhaling loudly, Gabe opened the door to the blond. "You might as well come in."

"Thanks, and I'm here because-" The older man finally processed the end of Gabe's short rant as he walked into the small apartment. Luc's mouth opened several times before he finally stammered, "Seriously?! That's the lie he's spreading now?" His knuckles tightened into fists as he folded his tall form onto the worn couch. Gabe reluctantly sat on a beanbag chair, pulling his legs to his chest before wrapping his arms around them. A rather impressive act as he'd still yet to get dressed.

Luc continued, "Did you believe him?" He shook his head in disgust, leaning back. "Who'm I kidding, the whole family probably followed right behind Mr. Perfect." The blond's agitation grew as he spoke until, unable to remain motionless, he shoved himself up and began pacing, narrowly avoiding knocking over a pile of Sam's pre-law books on the floor. "It's been nearly a decade since I left, and Michael _still_ can't allow me any respect! I'm a public defender, who's helped hundreds of people, but does Michael the future CEO care?"

Luc roughly gripped his flaxen hair before sighing, his hand slowly falling. "He's not even here, and he's ruining my visit." He straightened, turning to face his brother. "No. _No._ I am not going to talk about _him_. I came to see you, Gabe."

Gabe raised his face from where it had previously been attempting to hide behind his knees. "Why are you here, Luc? Why now after all these years?"

"Cassie thought you were being "uncharacteristically melancholy"- yeah, his words not mine- so he…" The end of his sentence was muffled by an obviously fake cough.

"Um, sorry, didn't catch that last part." Gabe observed his brother's discomfort with slightly vindictive glee. "Mind repeating that? What could our dearest cousin possibly do that would cause you to race here to see little ol' me?"

"…he called Meg." A visible shudder passed through Luc at the thought of his sometimes-partner-sometimes-adversary. "God, that woman scares me! And I help convict murderers and the occasional sadist for a living."

Gabe stretched his legs out, crossing his ankles, and snickered. "Aww, is the mean lady picking on you, Luci?"

"That woman is the spawn of Satan! I can't tell if she's flirting or planning how to best dismember me! _And stop laughing!_"

"Wow, tone down the exclamation points, bro." Gabe chuckled once more before calming as much as he could given the shock of his estranged brother's arrival. "Seriously though, - and yes, I can be serious, shut up- why _now_? Not once did you stop by. Not even a 'Happy Birthday.'"

Luc slumped back on to the couch. "Would you believe me if I said I did?" He raised a hand to forestall Gabe's reply. "It's true. After I left, Michael made me swear not to talk to you, or he'd… kick you out. Manipulative dick knew just what my weak point was: you."

"That's probably the politest thing you've ever said about our dear brother in years." Not even long lost brothers could curb Gabe's customary sarcasm forever. He chose to disregard that last part.

After a deep, steadying breathe, Luc continued, falling easily back into the role of ignoring his little brother, "Anyway, couple years ago I get a message from him saying you'd turned out like me after all. I'm still unsure of whether he was annoyed or gloating over the fact that he remained the perfect son while we were screw ups." His hand flipped out in a show of forced nonchalance that featured in several of Gabe's childhood memories. "I immediately tried to track you down. The only thing Michael would tell me is that you were accepted into South Harmon Institute of Technology- by the way, he still hasn't got the joke." Luc grinned in approval. "By use of my nefarious connections- entirely unrelated, but I also met Meg during this time-, I learned your address. I was literally on your doorstep early last summer, when your neighbor stopped me. The man almost gave me a heart attack when he said you were in the ER. I came this close to punching him when he belatedly revealed it was your roommate who'd been hurt. Worst three minutes of my life." He rubbed surreptitiously at his glassy eyes. "Well, after that I figured you'd rather have a chance to recuperate over that drama than have me add to it by showing up. I flew home, and then life kept me busy until Meg, um, 'told' me to visit," Luc concluded, finger quotes included.

"Aaaand that was a lot less complicated than I expected. No pirates, kidnapping, miraculous revelations or anything." Incredulous, Gabe shook his head. "Dude, you suck at storytelling. I thought there'd be more to it. Not just 'I ditched the family, got a job, met a dominatrix- okay, that part is interesting-, and then found you and left again.'" Gabe snorted contemptuously, relaxing further into the beanbag chair. "Moral of the story: you're good at leaving family."

Remembering that it wasn't Gabe he was truly angry with, Luc forced down the immediate rise in anger and reasoned, leaning forward, "That wasn't a family; it hadn't been for a long time. Maybe you were too young to understand, Gabe, but I couldn't stay there. You just don't get how hard it was for me to live in that house."

As the weakened fetters around his already tumultuous emotions broke and Gabe's eyes became molten, Luc realized too late that he'd said the exact wrong thing to his brother.

The shorter man launched himself from his perch, stalking towards the blond and quivering with rage. "_I_ don't understand?! Who was it that pleaded for you two to stop fighting? To stop hurting each other? Do you know how hard it was for me to watch my idols battle it out almost daily?" He spun to face the window, towel mercifully staying tied, gesticulating incomprehensively. His words became progressively louder. "I _begged_ you, crying like the child I was, and not once did either of you stop! But noooo, instead of working through your differences like civilized humans, you two just _beat the hell out of each other_."

Flushed, Gabe turned back to face his brother, arms wrapping around his chest to hold himself together after his outburst. "Until you left. You left me alone with them, a vicious pack of judgmental animals who could only find fault in the eccentric youngest brother. The only two who actually acknowledged me and acted like my brothers _should _have been were Castiel and Balthazar! They're not even my real brothers!" He wearily shook his head, unaware of the agony that had begun to cloud Luc's face. "It was different after you were gone… _I _was different." Gabe chuckled brokenly, a horrible parody to his usual laughter. "What was I supposed to do after my big brother, my hero, abandoned me?" The last sentence was said so quietly Luc was sure Gabe hadn't meant for him to hear.

Luc's immobility finally shattered, and he stumbled forward at the sight of the silent tears beginning to trace their way down Gabe's face. His unconsciously extended arm was smacked away, as Gabe angrily rubbed the heel of his hand across his cheek. "No, you lost that right when you walked out that night without even a 'Bye, Gabe, see you _never_'!"

Seeing his baby brother in such obvious distress, Luc decided to hell with his pride, and grabbed Gabe's forearm, pulling him forward into an embrace. "I'm so sorry I couldn't take you with me, Gabriel."

Though he had originally tensed at the unexpected contact, Gabe soon threw his arms around one of the only family members he had left. "Don't leave this time." His grip tightened, and he mumbled against his brother's shoulder, "Or at least say goodbye first." Luc nodded mutely, his continued hug a promise.

Of course, this was the moment that Sam chose to come home, throwing the front door wide open and oblivious to the emotionally heavy atmosphere. "You should see the beauty outside, Gabe; that car would make even Dean-"

Upon seeing his roommate in another man's arms, and taking in his lack of clothes, Sam went with the only option available to a Winchester. "So, um, new boyfriend, Gabe?"

Once Sam recovered from his mortification and subsequent bout of apologies, Luc, eyebrows wiggling in a move similar to Gabe's own much used motion, stage whispered to his brother, "I'd go gay for this one." To which Sam turned an interesting shade of scarlet, stuttering through a response, and Gabe cackled, happier than he'd been in weeks at having his older brother back in his life.

The End

* * *

**A/N: **Quick timeline clarification:

-**8 years ago**: Luc left home when he graduated high school, hence why he couldn't take Gabe with him. He still messaged one or two of the cousins, so the family knew some of what Luc was doing.

-**3 years ago**: Gabe graduated and left, meeting Sam that fall. ('Pranks and Problems') Since he basically cut all ties with his family, sans Cas and Balth, he wasn't privy to the rumors and info about Luc.

**-1 ½ years ago**: Sam gets shot ('Whither Wander You') and Luc secretly shows up for the first time.

Once again, I am so sorry with how late this is. Here's hoping it's not awful after that long a wait. And now Luc's here so he might show up again. Who knows, maybe some day Meg will, too. As to how Cas knows Meg, I have no idea haha


End file.
